


your mouth had a thousand reviews

by song_of_staying



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: Variety’s the very spice of life,That gives it all its flavour. We have runThrough every change that fancy, at the loomExhausted, has had genius to supply,And, studious of mutation still, discardA real elegance, a little used,For monstrous novelty and strange disguise.- Troll Nosferatu





	your mouth had a thousand reviews

Sometimes, Kanaya’s in a hurry, and she’ll drag Rose’s wrist to her lips without even asking.

Rose can’t deny she likes the presumption of it. Yes, thank you, she _is_ a handy container of self-generating liquids. She’s on tap. Kanaya is the valued tourist returning to Oktoberfest, and there’s no need to make a ceremony out of it.

But other times, Kanaya will spread her out on their bed, and remove her ironic pyjamas or pull up her earnest nightgown. The slowness makes it proprietary. Rose doesn’t get to have anything better to do than wait for Kanaya to bare and drink her.

Tonight, Rose is actually still dressed, and the narrow indigo skirt isn’t convenient at all for this. But patiently, Kanaya unbuttons it, pulls it down Rose’s thighs. And Rose doesn’t feel like narrating it right now, or being sharp, so she just lets Kanaya work. Her underwear is to stay on, apparently. Kanaya’s fingers wander beneath the elastic, and then back out. Dinner first, sure, yeah.

The skirt’s down somewhere around Rose’s ankles, it doesn’t matter, and Kanaya pushes her knees apart. Cold, rough fingertips find the femoral artery. Kanaya has developed an intuitive understanding of Rose’s topology, but she still does these clinical little checks. Rose is a god now, indestructible, but it still takes her breath away.

Kanaya makes it hurt, because, tonight, Rose wants her to. Cold fangs tear into muscle and Kanaya's fingers make an implacable vice. Rose could be stoic about it but she doesn’t have to be, so she tries moving her legs, tries begging and demanding. She wants just a little more.

Kanaya pulls off, to make sure, and her lips are stained and her pupils are wide, and Rose hides her face under a cushion. She spreads her knees further. Kanaya's invited in, and the second sting hurts worse than the first.

**Author's Note:**

> This cover of the title song in particular: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOPEith00O8


End file.
